This proposal supports the continuation of our transition program from the Associate to Baccalaureate Degree for historically under represented minority students interested in careers in biomedical research. The target populations are students enrolled in the five community colleges from Western Maricopa County (MCCCD, Estrella, Glendale, Paradise Valley, Phoenix. and South Mountain.) The program has the immediate goal of enrolling them as life science majors at Arizona State University West. The program's focus is engaging these undergraduates in on-going research in cross-disciplinary areas of biomedical research. We accomplish this by a combination of focused summer research institutes, year-long research and faculty mentorship, collaborative faculty research and team teaching across the campuses, minority-sensitive curriculum, and finally academic counseling and enrichment activities. Associate's Degree students that who finish the program are guaranteed admission to ASU-West. This project provides the template for the establishment of a fully institutionalized program after NIH funding is concluded.